Fate and Love
by Kazanesakura
Summary: In a world where the Vongola is a new mafia family, Tsunayoshi struggles with more than a neglectful family. With a harsh past, can he find the strength to reach out and hold onto his destiny? Rated T but might change later on.
1. Left With One Caretaker And A Classmate

In a world where the Vongola is a new mafia family, Tsunayoshi struggles with more than a neglectful family. With a harsh past, can he find the strength to reach out and hold onto his destiny? **WARNINGS: Suprnatural!AU AND OOC, Darkish?Tsuna, Seme!Tsuna, Yaoi!Harem, Bashing here and there, Boss!TwinSister** **. If you do not like any of these, PLEASE... Back away NOW. I do not want you to go through the trouble of reading this story only to be dissatisfied.**

All rights to KHR and any songs go to their rightful owners.

"H"- speaking in Japanese

 _H_ – thoughts

 _ **H**_ -flashback

" **H"** – speaking in another language

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi: Six-Seven**_

 _ **Reya: Six**_

 _ **Iemitsu: Thirty**_

 _ **Nana: Twenty Seven**_

 _ **Kawahira: (Physically) Forty One**_

 _ **Mukuro: Eight**_

* * *

Nana Sawada was a lovely woman at twenty seven, with straight brown hair reaching just below her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she let out a laugh which sounded like an angel's song. Her long light blue summer dress fluttered in the wind as her right hand kept the straw hat firmly on her head. A pink purse was held within her other hand, which rested on her side. She stood beside the love of her life for a long while, admiring the sunset from the cliff just behind the grand five-star hotel they were staying at.

Iemitsu Sawada had his arms wrapped around her waist. At thirty, he was a strong man with a stable job. His blonde hair swayed with the gentle breeze, creating a ticklish sensation on his closed eyes. Black gloves covered both his hands. His right arm hung loosely over her shoulder, his lips formed a wide grin. He did not mind the wrinkles her right hand was now making on his gray shirt. Nor did he mind the liquid from spilled beverage currently soaking his brown pants.

A six year old child watched as the two hugged. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. He sat by the window of their room, playing with the hem of his pale yellow shirt. His large brown eyes observed the scene in front him. Something tugged on his dark brown shorts, causing him to turn his head a bit. A hand came to pull at strands of spikey brown hair and in a flash, his eyes met with furious blue. He simply blinked in a slow manner and looked on, as though expecting something else to happen. His twin sister gave a cruel smile before tearing at her light blue dress.

Reya Sawada tugged on her long blonde hair and started crying and screaming in agony. Her brother simply watched on with indifference and looked to the door when he heard it open with a loud _**bang.**_ _Not as though they would care to hear my side..._ Fearful brown and furious steel gray gazed upon the scene. Their daughter had been attacked by their son... No, he was not their son... He was a _**demon**_. That day, they decided to just leave him in Japan on his own...

* * *

Two months later, the brunette found himself facing a peculiar looking man. The man had pale skin, his face framed by white hair. He wore glasses over crimson red eyes and his lips formed a thin, strained smile. The man wore a simple attire composed of a dark blue shirt and black jeans. "Hello there, Yoshi-sama." the man greeted with a resolute voice.

"Who are you?" the child asked, head tilting to the right. The man gave a minute flinch upon hearing the monotonous voice of his ward. He remembered his frequent nightly visions about the child... They were not good. Currently, the boy wore rather ragged clothing. The pale yellow shirt and dark brown shorts had tears on them.

"I have been sent to care for you." the child's empty brown eyes looked him over. "So they decided to not leave me completely alone, huh?" he voiced out. "My name is Tsunayoshi." he introduced, knowing the man already knew him, _but for formality's sake, why not?_ "And mine would be Kawahira." the man answered in turn, kneeling on one knee in font of the child. "I shall stay with you for as long as you need." "Hmm... Could you help me switch schools?" was the only reply from the brunette.

The following day, Kawahira helped sign the documents for Tsunayoshi's transfer from Namimori Elementary School to Kokuyo Elementary School.

* * *

It was a sluggish morning for Tsunayoshi. The man, his official guardian, had gotten them temporary lodgings at an apartment near his school. That is, after they deemed the too small house (given by his family) unworthy of their time and efforts. Tsunayoshi had also asked for his last name to be changed to Cielo.

The door to his room opened and before he could process things, he was swiftly dressed in his uniform which consisted of a light green polo shirt and a pair of custom black shorts. Brown eyes blinked sleepily as Kawahira lead him to the table for breakfast. For a while, Tsunayoshi thought he saw his mother smiling at him.

He quickly pushed that thought away, though, knowing that it was a hopeless dream...

* * *

Kawahira walked him to school, as he had been doing these past five months. He looked at the brunette child with fondness and affection as they parted at the school gates. The child, in turn, hugged his waist and asked him to sit on the bench where he proceeded to give the man a quick peck on the cheek.

Kawahira could only do so much to hide a faint pink blush, the result of a simple action. _I should not be thinking of him in such a way... He is but a seven year old child..._ His mind wandered to the occasion which happened no less than a month ago.

* * *

 _ **~Kawahira's POV~**_

" _ **Yoshi-sama, time to get up now." Yoshi-sama looked at me with tiredness. I am assuming said tiredness is caused by the school. Really, do they not know who... Never mind...**_ _ **Today is a special day, so perhaps he could just skip school... "Hira-chan...?**_ _ **What time is it?**_ _ **Four**_ _ **?" he asked after glancing out the window. A part of me felt happy for some reason, knowing Yoshi-sama made a nickname for me... The majority of myself... Was purely ecstatic**_ _ **at the thought of him calling out my name**_ _ **... "Come now," I said as I helped him up. "today's a special day." My heart ached as I saw the confused expression he wore. Did those people truly**_ _ **not**_ _ **love him? Obviously. Once he was cleaned up, we went downstairs to eat. I very nearly fell over with shock as I heard him ask, voice so full of surprise and curiosity, "What's the cake for?"**_

 _ **It took me a lot not to just cuss out the existence of the ones responsible for this, but I managed. Somehow...**_

" _ **Hira-chan~ C'mon! Tell me why there's cake. Did you win the lottery? Are we getting a house? Are we moving to a different place?!" the last question was said with a bit more excitement than the rest. I gave a resigned sigh, still not really wanting to believe they would forego even this... But it is quite plausible... I walked over to the table**_ _ **-**_ _ **Yoshi-sama had already sat in one of the two chairs we had**_ _ **\- and**_ _ **stood behind the simply made chocolate cake**_ _ **before**_ _ **put**_ _ **ting**_ _ **seven candles on it. The light I saw in those almost dull brown eyes seemed to intensify. "Happy Birthday, Yoshi-sama!" I greeted in a soft voice. He seemed to be ready to cry any moment...**_

 _ **~End POV~**_

* * *

The man sighed as he recalled cussing certain people... In the safety of his mind, of course. He wouldn't want the child hating him... He sat on the bench until it was time for recess, and then his eyes would roam over the children, looking for the brunette who had warmed his once ice cold heart. Usually, they would eat snacks together and talk about what happened during class hours. Today, it seemed, things were going to be different.

At the start of class, Tsunayoshi was surprised to know of a new student joining their them. He had thought that wouldn't be allowed, seeing as it was the middle of the school year. Yet, a new face stood in front of the room. He had deep blue hair styled in an odd pineapple like way. His right eye was hidden underneath bandages as his lone blue eye roamed the class. His thin lips formed a dishonest smile and his name itself seemed quite frightening.

"Children, this is Rokudo-kun. His family just moved here due to unfortunate circumstances, so be nice." the teacher said with a smile before addressing the new student. "Go on ahead and introduce yourself, Rokudo-kun." The child looked at Tsunayoshi longer than he looked at the others. "Kufufufu. Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Pleasure to meet you." he said with a bow. "Ah... The only seat left is the one beside Cielo-kun." "Thank you."

Mukuro walked to Tsunayoshi's desk and gave a look of surprise. His eye filled with a little hope before he sat at his appointed desk. The rest of the class went on as usual, with most of the students throwing rude looks and gestures to Tsunayoshi. ( _Just like in Namimori Elemntary,_ he thought.) Except this time, there was a small voice at the back of the brunette's head telling him to invite the blue eyed boy over for snacks. So when class was over, he did just that. "Rokudo-san. Would you like to eat with me?" And so, Tsunayoshi introduced his new classmate to Kawahira, who looked at the said child once and nodded.

* * *

The following weeks brought to light a new friend to Tsunayoshi. One as protective as his guardian. For those who like to insult the brunette in any way, they got a snide remark or a glare (or both) from a very irate blue haired boy. Some say they actually saw real life gargoyles beat a bunch of bullies to near death. But of course, no one believed those claims. Mukuro only smiled in a scary way when asked by Tsunayoshi. Kawahira, on the other hand, didn't even bother to ask. He simply smiled at the blue haired child and gave him a congratulatory pat on the head.

In the course of the month, Kawahira was able to buy a small yet suitable house for Tsunayoshi and himself. It was not until the middle of winter break that Tsunayoshi learned of Mukuro's family. He had been walking to the flower shop to buy Kawahira a flower for their monthly anniversary (of their first meeting).

* * *

 **Sakura: Ehehe... This idea wouldn't leave my mind since it started to appear... For those waiting on my other stories, I have this to say: They are in progress.**

 **Alice: *Deadpan* She has no interest in us any more.**

 **Tsuna: Eto... Are you lost...? This is for Reborn! Characters... Anyway, Sakura-san probably just needs a break...?**

 **Sakura: *Hides behind Daisuke* Sorry...! I am so lost with those other stories...*Cries***

 **Daisuke: *sighs* In case you skipped the first part, this has YAOI, HAREM, SEME!TSUNA, OOC and BASHING of characters. If you do not like any of these, PLEASE... Back away NOW. We would not want anyone else to go through the trouble of reading these stories only to be dissatisfied. (*refer to Forever: Rant*)**


	2. Lineages! And A New Friend?

In a world where the Vongola is a new mafia family, Tsunayoshi struggles with more than a neglectful family. With a harsh past, can he find the strength to reach out and hold onto his destiny? **WARNINGS: Suprnatural!AU AND OOC, Darkish?Tsuna, Seme!Tsuna, Yaoi!Harem, Bashing here and there, Boss!TwinSister** **. If you do not like any of these, PLEASE... Back away NOW. I do not want you to go through the trouble of reading this story only to be dissatisfied.**

All rights to KHR and any songs go to their rightful owners.

"H"- speaking in Japanese

 _H_ – thoughts

 _ **H**_ -flashback

" **H"** – speaking in another language

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi: Six-Seven**_

 _ **Kawahira: (Physically) Forty One**_

 _ **Mukuro: Eight**_

 _ **Byakuran: Eight and a Half**_

* * *

He had heard a soft cry from the alley between the shop and the apartment he had stayed at. To his surprise, and fury, he saw his friend beaten and bruised. The bandages covering his right eye were scattered on the ground. His uniform was tattered and covered with patches of red and his right eye was bleeding. Very carefully, Tsunayoshi went over to his friend to check for any major injuries not minding the blood that seeped into his own uniform.

Mukuro flinched a bit at the contact, eyes shut tight. "Shh... It's ok. It's just me." Tsunayoshi said softly. He swiftly took out his phone (Kawahira insisted he have one) and dialed the familiar number. "Yoshi-sama?" the voice on the other side sounded startled and worried. "Hira-chan! You have to come! Quick! Ro-chan's hurt! And there're some strange people coming here!" he shouted as he saw a man and a woman walking towards them.

That was also the day he learned of his ancestry.

* * *

When the man tried to take the phone from him, he ducked and felt fire form all around him. All too swiftly, he felt himself soar. There was something in his arm, he distantly noted it to be his hurt friend. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of black and red. Before he knew it, the people on the ground were no longer among the living. The sound of hurried footsteps caught his ears. He saw Kawahira round the corner before darkness consumed him.

After the line disconnected abruptly, Kawahira instantly panicked, though he hid it well. The first thing he did was focus on Tsunayoshi's presence. In less than a minute, he pinpointed where his ward was and took off. He rushed to the flower shop which was a good five minutes from their home and was stunned at what he saw. Fire danced within the alley, not spreading but actually concentrating on the area.

He saw Tsunayoshi laying in the center, a pair of black crow-like wings protruding from his back. The wings seemed to be protecting a precious package, _Mukuro-kun no doubt_ , he thought to himself. He carefully walked around the debris, mindful not to get blood on his blue shirt (he did not need nor want his ward to worry) and found that he quite liked to be on Tsunayoshi's good side. Knowing that he was loved was more than enough of a reason for him not to betray the brunette.

He knelt beside Mukuro, gently laying the child's head unto his lap, and examined him for wounds, finding them all healed. He could hear the child trying not to cry and, ignoring the blood, _No doubt it will stain,_ hugged the boy. "Yoshi-kun will be fine... Right...? I... I didn't... Cause any... Wrong or dan-dangerous effects... Did I...?" he sounded so afraid.

Kawahira simply held him in a comforting manner. "Yoshi-sama would have woken on his own. You simply made the process faster. It's not _**dangerous**_ , per se, but it's not natural either." after a short while, Kawahira let go of Mukuro in favor of picking up Tsunayoshi. "Now, let's go home, shall we?" Mukuro nodded and held the man's left hand.

The fire was gone, like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

Tsunayoshi woke to a warm feeling. He opened his eyes but instantly regretted it as the light hurt, though it was dimmer than normal... _Isn't it noon...?_ he thought as he sat up. Or tried to, seeing as something was holding him down. He looked to his left and saw his friend, who was now wearing a blue shirt, was asleep. He tried to roll to his right side so that he was facing the sleeping boy, and that's when he felt something poke his shoulder blade.

At the same time, Kawahira came into the room with a plate of biscuits in his right hand. A carton of milk, along with two glasses, were on a tray being balanced by his left hand. Kawahira's eyes were filled with relief and his voice was soft when he spoke. "Good evening, Yoshi-sama." Tsunayoshi nodded before asking, "How'd I get here?" The sleeping boy stirred at the brunette's voice. Tired eyes opened to reveal two different colors.

A gasp left partly open lips as Tsunayoshi registered what he was seeing. Mukuro looked confused for a second before hurriedly covering his right eye. "Ro-chan~! Don't do that! It's pretty!" Bicolored eyes widened at that. "But... This," Mukuro pointed to his right eye," is the sign of a monster...! Why else would it be blood red...!?" the brunette shushed him with a look. "It's pretty, right Hira-chan~?" Kawahira smiled softly before agreeing as he put the tray on the night desk beside the bed.

"By the way, what's with these? They feel weird," Tsunayoshi said as he flexed the wings a bit, "but at the same time, they feel natural..." Kawahira nodded solemnly and he started to explain. "In this world, there are humans. And there are those that are not humans. Mukuro-kun, for example, is a warlock. In short, the male counterpart of witches." Mukuro looked about ready to leave in case of rejection, but Tsunayoshi held him in place.

The brunette nodded at Kawahira to continue. "Being a warlock, he can cast certain spells. However, the strength of the spells depend on the strength and experience of the warlock himself." Tsunayoshi tilted his head. "Like the thing with the gargoyles and the fire?" Mukuro nodded, pink dusting his cheeks. "Those are two spells I've been practicing... Summoning minor level _familiars_... And setting things aflame... I try to make sure the fire doesn't hurt certain people..."

Tsunayoshi smiled and said, "You did great, too! Everyone's having a hard time being in small spaces now." Mukuro's face turned from pink to red at the compliment. Kawahira watched the exchange, a bit envious at the praises and close proximity his ward was currently giving to the warlock. Tsunayoshi noticed his unease and focused on his explanation again. "I, myself, am a mage and a seer. My parents are to thank for my dual ancestry."

Tsunayoshi seemed confused at the new word. "Seer?" Mukuro asked. donning a surprised and confused look as well. "A seer is someone who can see glimpses of the future." both children's lips formed 'o's as they digested the information. " Yoshi-sama, you come from a very rare line." Mukuro gave Tsunayoshi an I-knew-it-all-along look. "Yoshi-kun... I knew you were special..."

"Yoshi-sama is an incubus." Tsunayoshi looked all the more confused. "An incubus?!" Mukuro practically shrieked, causing his friend to worry. "I thought they were extinct..." the blue haired boy mumbled as he looked apologetically at his friend. "Ah... But Yoshi-sama is one of the last two remaining incubi." Tsunayoshi is currently pondering what this meant... "Incubi," Kawahira continued, "are demons of sensuality..." Silence ensued for a while.

Kawahira silently thanked the shadows of the room for hiding the light pink hue no doubt coloring his cheeks. Mukuro was a bit more obvious with the flustered reaction he gave. Tsunayoshi simply looked out the window, contemplating on the new information before looking to Kawahira. A thought suddenly struck him. "Hira-chan? Did my parents really send you to take care of me or did you come because of my lineage?"

Kawahira stiffened at the question. "I came partly because of your lineage. Though I came mostly so I can save you... And consequently have a family..." the last part was mumbled, but the two younger occupants of the room heard it clearly. Both children became acutely aware of the steadily darkening blush on the man's face. "Ne, Ro-chan doesn't have a place to stay in... He can stay here with us, right Hira-chan?"

Mukuro was going to decline the offer, sure that the man would not allow another to steal his friend's attention, but was pleasantly surprised when the albino agreed. They decided to call it a day and went to sleep, Mukuro was invited to sleep on Tsunayoshi's bed but he declined and chose to sleep on a fuuton instead. Mukuro ended up sleeping in Kawahira's room, upon persistence. "We could use this time to get to know each other thoroughly." the man had said.

And with that, an eventful day came to an end.

* * *

Once again, Tsunayoshi found his respect for school policy diminishing as another new face was being introduced. _Don't we have just another week for school?_ He silently asked himself. He glanced to the right and found his friend wearing the same look as always. But his eyes gave away the confusion. Tsunayoshi sighed, recalling what happened once winter break was over. He had managed to convince Mukuro not to hide his right eye anymore.

His friend was unsurprisingly hesitant, seeing as his **family** had always shunned him due to his right eye. But the warlock soon got over the hesitancy once he realized that people were less likely to target the brunette. If only because they fear him more than ever... Tsunayoshi was pulled back to reality when the teacher spoke, "Kids, this is Gesso-kun. He just recently moved here with his cousin's family. Treat him well." the brunette wonders why the new student has a similar aura to Mukuro.

The new student had white hair that spiked out. His amethyst eyes seemed really foreboding. There was a violet tattoo, with three excessive small lines pointing outward, below his right eye. He looked around before his eyes landed on Tsunayoshi. He smiled a secretive smile before introducing himself. "My name is Byakuran Gesso. Do not even think of wasting my time." Mukuro stiffened as the new kid looked intently at his friend. He was so close to casting a spell, until he saw Tsunayoshi give the albino a sad and understanding gaze. And then he knew.

 _He and I are similar..._

* * *

 **Sakura: Here's to a Twist to the usual gist of things... !)**

 **Hayato: I. Will. Kill you!**

 **Fuuta: But I want to know how this will end...**

 **In case you skipped the first part, this has YAOI, HAREM, SEME!TSUNA, OOC and BASHING of characters. If you do not like any of these, PLEASE... Back away NOW.**


	3. Of Letters and Destiny I

In a world where the Vongola is a new mafia family, Tsunayoshi struggles with more than a neglectful family. With a harsh past, can he find the strength to reach out and hold onto his destiny?

 **WARNINGS: Supernatural! AU AND OOC, Dark? Tsuna, Seme! Tsuna, Yaoi! Harem, Boss! Twin Sister, bashing here and there**

All rights to KHR and any songs go to their rightful owners.

"H"- speaking in Japanese

 _H_ – Thoughts

 _ **H**_ -flashback

" **H"** – speaking in another language

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi: Seven**_

 _ **Kawahira: (Physically) Forty One**_

 _ **Mukuro: Eight**_

 _ **Byakuran: Eight and a Half**_

 _ **Yuni: Two Years and Ten Months**_

* * *

Kawahira sat on the bench as usual, coldly watching as people walked by. He gave a particularly harsh glare to the air beside him. _Why must things be this way...?_ He asked himself. Red eyes looked angrily at the piece of paper in his hands. _Perhaps, I could just burn it...? No. Yoshi-sama would not like that at all... Still though, he wouldn't know... Ah, but if, and when, he finds out, he will probably be mad at me..._

He gave a tired yet resolute sigh before rereading the letter's content. At that moment, Tsunayoshi walked out of the school with Mukuro walking on his right side and a new child was walking on his left side. _An Angel...? But he has a different aura, even though it is like an angel's._ The trio walked over to him and Tsunayoshi introduced the new addition to their small group. "Hira-chan," the brunette looked at the man in a serious manner, "what's that?" the other children looked at what had caught the brunette's attention.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 **~Earlier That Day~**

 **Kawahira got up earlier than usual to buy new clothes and other necessities his newest charge would be needing. He had decided to wear warm clothing since the air outside was rather cool. He straightened his blue cotton jacket over his pale red shirt and put on a pair of dark blue pants before going outside. He went on his way and was mindful to bring back some snacks. On the way to the marketplace, he had accidentally bumped into someone.**

 **The man was old, probably seventy or so, with hazel brown eyes. He wore a business suit and had a gentle smile on his face. Kawahira knew this man, though not on a personal level. This man was well known in terms of the Underground World. The mafia. A world he swore his newfound family would never even need to know of. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, for the man gave him a sad and knowing look. "I am sorry for bumping into you, sir." he said in as much a respective way as he can. "No, it's fine young man. I myself was so lost in thought that I had not noticed you there." The elderly man had a soft, rueful tone as he said this. He was not sure of the cause, but Kawahira could feel the rising tension between them.**

 **"Here, take this as an apology for what is to come." the old man said as he held out a gift card to one of the finest restaurants in the area along with an envelope. Kawahira just knew that his visions were accurate and could only be delayed at best. He looked at the objects in the other man's hand with caution and disdain. "I am sorry, but the wheel of fate has begun turning and you can no longer hide him from his destiny," said the man before walking towards an expensive looking car. Kawahira could only blink once before letting out a string of curses in every language known to man and then some.**

 **~Present~**

* * *

"And that is what happened." Tsunayoshi and Mukuro shared a worried glance, knowing Kawahira was not the type to cuss. Byakuran just looked bored and semi focused on their conversation. "Kawahira-kun, what's on the paper?" Mukuro asked with a worried frown. The man only shook his head and gave the paper to Tsunayoshi before gesturing at the newest addition to their group. "We'll walk him home."

Byakuran looked at the brunette with ill contained happiness at the news before running off. Moments later, he came back with a little girl who looked too young to be in school. "This is Yuni Giglio Nero. She's my cousin. Hurt her and you die." was all he said. Everyone nodded at that and went on their way with the cousins in the lead. Kawahira walked behind the children, looking solemnly at the brunette.

After dropping Byakuran and Yuni off, and conversing with a kind black haired woman, they immediately went home. Once dinner was done and over with, Tsunayoshi finally read the contents of the letter.

* * *

 **(Sawada) Cielo Tsunayoshi,**

 **I know you have no idea who I am, but I would like to ask you a favor. I am in dire need of your assistance.**

 **My father, Timoteo, was the one who learned of your existence and your heritage through his information network. Please understand that we did not wish for things to happen this way. The Vongola Family is currently the strongest mafia family in the world. Not only because of our strength and influence, but also because most, if not all, of us are not so human. Your parents, namely your father, wanted the fame and power for himself but seeing as he does not have the Vongola blood, he is unable to attain it. Your mother was the first child of my uncle, which makes you and your sister both possible to inherit the title of boss. However, there is a grave difference between the two of you. Like light and dark.**

 **The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. If ever we meet, I hope you can forgive us for our incapability to end this ourselves.**

 **But now... Please help us...**

 **Your Aunt,**

 **Serena**

* * *

That same night, Tsunayoshi talked to his family about what he should do. "Personally, I would never wish for any one in our family, current or future, to get involved. But, considering the fact that the inheritance itself is not until ten years from now, we can just do our best and get stronger. In the end, it's truly up to you, Yoshi-sama." Mukuro gave his friend's right hand a squeeze, indicating that he would be there as support no matter what the brunette chose. Kawahira was pointedly looking outside the window, at the night sky and the darkness that seemingly wants to devour their peaceful lives. "Hira-chan...? You won't hate me for wanting to help, will you?" Kawahira heaved a resigned sigh before saying, "I could never hate you."

* * *

 **~One Year Later~**

Byakuran climbed the three steps making up the stairs to his home. No, not his house. That was a block away from here. He straightened his navy blue shirt and dusted his black shorts before ringing the doorbell. Beside him, Yuni was playing with the hem of her sea blue summer dress. Mukuro, who had seemingly just finished eating breakfast, opened the door. "Good morning Yuni-chan!" he greeted her while pointedly ignoring her cousin. This, in turn, caused the white haired boy to glare at him. "Humph! Tsuna-kun won't like you anymore." Mukuro looked so devastated at hearing those words. Just then, Tsunayoshi came out of the dining room. "Kura-chan! Yuni-chan! Good morning!" were the only things he could say before he was jumped by a desperate friend. "Yoshi-kun! Don't hate me!"

The brunette looked at him in confusion. "How could I ever hate you?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Mukuro gave a relieved smile at hearing that before glaring at the one who gave him such a thought. Said culprit whined. "Mou~ you could have at least pretended, Tsuna-kun~" Yuni only giggled at her cousin's expense. "Ah, shouldn't you all be preparing for school?" They looked to where the voice came from and saw Kawahira standing behind Tsunayoshi, just a few feet away. Byakuran looked at Yuni with gentleness before saying, "We'll be back in no time~" The little girl could only sigh as she nodded at her cousin. "Okaa-san and Kawahira-san will take care of me. You just have fun, ne?"

The trio of friends walked to school in peace, no one dared to try anything with both of his friends present. Tsunayoshi was beginning to believe that people are not trying to hurt him simply because of his friends, including Yuni. The little girl can be scary when she wants to be. At present, Tsunayoshi pondered about gathering his family. "Yoshi-kun?" Mukuro's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "We're at school now." Byakuran motioned to the large white building of the Kokuyo Elementary School.


End file.
